The Dirty Maid
by Fullbuster13
Summary: My submission for the gruvialovefest on Tumblr, the prompt for this day was roleplay. Gruvia smut. Art by Hiro Mashima.


"This was a great idea Juvia, I believe we don't spend enough time with each other's company," Erza stated as the two of them were served coffee at a restaurant in Magnolia. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually Erza, Juvia needs your advice on something," she muttered as she turned her head away and stared into the ground.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, surely you've heard of what's been happening between Juvia and Gray-sama."

"If you want my advice I would've told you that Mirajane being the first person you told about it wasn't a very good choice," Erza teased.

"So now Juvia is worried, what if Gray-sama gets tired of her? I wanted to ask you because of how much Jellal-"

Erza cut Juvia's statement short by spitting out some of her coffee out of shock. Her face became extraordinarily flushed.

"What do you mean? Jellal and I? No no no no," she embarrassingly stated as she wasn't fooling anyone.

"My mistake Erza, Juvia is sorry she asked you."

"Never mind that. So you're looking to spice things up, have you ever tried roleplay?"

"Roleplay?!"

"Yes, I've read my fair share of racy novels and nothing can get a man excited like making a risqué experience even naughtier."

Juvia thought about it for a second, then her eyes lit up with excitement. She graciously shook Erza's hand and thanked her. Then she dashed off to go god knows where. Erza was left at the table stunned. However, she did make the trip to this restaurant worthwhile by ordering the most expensive soufflé on the menu.

"Considering we're talking about Gray, I really wonder how that will play out," Erza muttered to herself, thinking about all the times Gray has nearly had a panic attack when she, Juvia, Lucy, or any girl has gotten remotely sexual around him.

Inside Gray's house he was just getting dressed after hopping out of the shower. He walked out to find quite the surprise. An unidentified woman was busy dusting one of his nightstands, but that wasn't what caught his eye. She was wearing a maid outfit, and not just your basic maid that's worked for the same family for 30-something years outfit. She was bent over and her frilly skirt was meant to allow lookers to see. Thigh-high black stockings and a thin black line of cloth running between two cheeks were the only things covering her lower half.

"Good evening Master Gray-sama, how was your shower," Juvia turned and excitedly exclaimed.

Gray nearly lost his mind during this span of five seconds. Not only were her legs well-advertised, her chest was too without even showing any skin. A corset was tied tight around her torso, and he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her bust looked as if it were ready to pop this little outfit of hers right off.

"Juvia?! Why are you?! What's the outfit?!" Gray tried to put a sentence together during this delicate situation but he simply couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Master, I shall be leaving now."

Before Juvia walked out Gray grabbed her by the arm.

"Why do you have 10,000 jewel hanging out of your pockets? Is that my money?"

"Juvia has disappointed you, Master Gray-sama." Juvia then got down on her hands and knees and suggested with a sinful tone, "it looks like you have to punish her."

Gray raised an eyebrow in confusion, then realized what she was getting at. He smirked and sat down in a chair next to her. His hand was raised in the air, then it swiftly came down in a swinging motion on his maid's rear. She bit her lips and moaned with a naughty look in her eyes. Gray continued to spank her and she loved every second of it. He also enjoyed his disciplining of her as he kept on placing smacks on her ass.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson now?"

"Juvia's been a bad bad maid, but there is something else she can clean off."

She pulled his pants down far enough, the Gray spread his legs apart to allow her to get close. His member was already hard from all the spankings he gave her. Juvia wrapped a hand around the base and her lips softly kissed his tip. Then she slowly slid her mouth downward on his shaft, tilting her head along the way. She continued this motion then released it from her mouth. Her tongue began to run along the side of it, which elicited a moan from Gray.

Juvia continued to show off her incredible blowjob skills, then Gray grabbed the back of her head and stood up.

"Time for some punishment."

Not only was he pushing the back of her head, he was also rocking his hips into her. Juvia received her punishment well, the only noises she made were gasps for air. It wasn't long before Gray grunted and put his chin into his chest. His seed rushed out into the back of her throat. After he finished she sucked on his member some more to clean it off completely. After he removed himself from her mouth she looked up at his eyes and swallowed.

"Juvia still hasn't learned her lesson," she breathed as she lied on her back and lifted her skirt up.

Gray positioned himself on top of her and moved her thong out of the way. Juvia was busy unbuttoning her shirt as he entered her. She let out a small cry as her started to thrust himself inside of her and continued the motion while placing his body between her legs. He started to play with her breasts and twisted the peaks. Juvia let out another moan of pleasure.

"Tell me how bad of a girl I am, Gray-sama," Juvia panted.

"You're a dirty girl, and I'm gonna punish you for it," Gray responded as he fiercely slammed his hips into her body.

"_Erza was right,_" Juvia thought to herself. "_Even though we haven't done anything romantic, Gray-sama is full of energy._"

Juvia cried out as Gray bent her legs towards her head. This position was a favorite of hers, and Gray knew it. He could constantly hit her weak spot with every thrust. He had no idea where she got the idea, or the maid outfit for the matter, but he loved it. He's never felt this empowered before, and she's so hot when she's his submissive.

She started to scream as her body's pleasure was too much to bear. Once Gray sensed she was reaching her climax, he nearly reached his as well. They called out each other's names one last time before finally crossing the finish line.

"So where'd you get the maid outfit?" Gray asked as he pulled out and stood up.

"That's a secret Master Gray-sama will have to get from me next time," Juvia exhaled.


End file.
